


Baking Together

by RachelleOfAllTrades



Series: Maxiana Trevelyan [24]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleOfAllTrades/pseuds/RachelleOfAllTrades
Summary: Amayian Trevelyan belongs to my wonderful friend, Restitutor_Orbis.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Maxiana Trevelyan [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194990





	Baking Together

“Amayian!” Maxiana nearly shouted. “Not that!”

“I thought you said to add the sugar?” Amayian replied, innocence evident in his voice.

“My love, that’s the salt so unless you want these cookies to taste awful don’t add that,” she replied with a smile, grabbing the measuring cup out of his hand and safely dumping the salt back into its container and moving it over to the sugar. “This is the sugar, we need to add it to the butter. _Not_ the salt.”

Her finger stuck out at him and his brow raised at her, “All right I get it. I’m not very good at this.”

She kissed his cheek before setting to work on the dry ingredients, “you’ll learn. Now, take this spoon and mix the sugar and butter together until it’s creamy.”

The pair kept working away, Maxiana correcting him every so often, until their dough was formed, chilled and ready to be spooned onto the cooking sheets to be placed in the oven. They managed to get one sheet prepared and in with little disaster before preparing the next one as they waited.

“Do you know what the best part of baking is?” Maxiana asked him as they each leaned back against the table, watching the batch in the oven closely.

“What is that, ma amour?” he asked, his arms crossed against his chest and his eyes focused on the baking cookies.

Maxiana dipped her finger into the dough, allowing a small chunk of it to balance on the tip of her finger then waving it in front of him to catch his attention.

“Eating the dough,” she said before pushing the digit into her mouth and watching his eyes grow wide at the gesture.

“You’re playing a dangerous game, mon cherie,” Amayian replied, regaining his composure and training his gaze back on the oven.

Maxiana got close to him, raising herself up on her toes to whisper in his ear, “aren’t I always, my love?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
